Between Stars
by Tatsu87
Summary: A történet a Mass Effect 1 története után játszódik, nem sokkal a Mass Effect 2 elején történt események után. Vajon mi volt a legfőbb oka annak, hogy Shepard megmentette Joker-t, ezzel feláldozva magát...? Aki nem szereti a férfi-férfi kapcsolatokat, az neki se vágjon a történetnek! Mindenki másnak jó szórakozást hozzá!


A történet a Mass Effect 1 története után játszódik, nem sokkal a Mass Effect 2 elején történt események után. Aki nem szereti a férfi-férfi kapcsolatokat, az neki se vágjon a történetnek! Mindenki másnak jó szórakozást hozzá!

John Shepard nevét sok mindenki ismeri. Sokan tartanak tőle. Sokan szeretik. És nagyon sokan hiszik azt, hogy halott. 2 évig az is volt…

Az űr kékje hideg volt és zord, mint mindig. Milliónyi csillag és bolygó ragyogott benne. Egy kecses, ezüst színű űrhajó szelte át az eget, úton a Kígyó csillagköd felé. Halkan suhant, a legtöbb űrjármű radarján fel sem tűnt, hiszen a legmodernebb technológiával megáldott jószág volt.

Jeff Moreau, akit mindenki csak Joker néven ismert, jól tudta ezt. Ő volt a hajó kormányosa, és imádta ezt a hajót. Ha szükség lett volna rá, az életét áldozta volna érte. Ahogy ezt a múltban egyszer már majdnem meg is tette, a Normandia SR1-ért. A mostani hajó, az SR2-es - hála a Cerberusnak - még jobb volt, mint elődje. Kialakításánál minden egyes apró részletre ügyeltek, még a legénység kényelmi igényeire is odafigyeltek. Mi sem bizonyította ezt jobban, mint Joker valódi bőrülése a pilótafülkében. Persze a hajónak voltak funkciói, amit Joker elhagyott volna. Ilyen volt például EDI, a hajó mesterséges intelligenciája, aki mindig beleszólt a dolgaiba, és 'hátráltatta' mindenben.

Shepard feszült volt, és ideges. A kabinjában várta, hogy megérkezzenek a Fellegvárba, és újra találkozzon mentorával, David Anderson kapitánnyal. Lesz mit megbeszélniük, miután két teljes évig ő is abban a tudatban élt, hogy John meghalt.

Egy ideig nézegette a különféle színű és méretű halakat az akváriumában. Kicsit megnyugtatta a látvány. Irígység fogta el látva ezeket a buta jószágokat, hogy semmi gondjuk nincs, csak úszkálnak egész nap. _„Édes tudatlanság…"_ gondolta magában, majd egy vigyort erőltetett a képére.

_„Örülnöd kéne te hülye, hogy egyáltalán élsz…" _mondogatta magának mióta visszatért a halálból. De tudta, semmi sem lesz olyan, mint régen. A legénysége odaveszett mikor a begyűjtők elpusztították az SR1-et, és most tele van a hajója „idegenekkel". Olyan emberekkel, akiket nem ismer, és akikben nem bízik. Ez alól egyedül Joker volt kivétel.

Nem tudott tovább egyedül maradni a kabinjában, szüksége volt valaki társaságára. Úgy érezte megőrül, ha nem beszélhet egy ismerős arccal.

A pilótafülke felé vezető úton a legénység minden tagja tisztelettel köszönt neki, ahogy megjelent. Shepard viszonozta ugyan, de szemében ott csillogott a bizalmatlanság fénye. Meggyorsította lépteit, hogy minél előbb elérje úticéljá kényelmesen üldögélt a bőrfoteljében. A műszerfal és a kinti csillagok fényei betöltötték a pilótafülkét, teljes színpompába burkolva azt.

„Minden rendben idefent?" kérdezte Shepard, minek következtében Joker hátrapillantott.

„Ó, parancsnok. Ööö… igen, minden rendben. Persze EDI még mindig olyan mint egy bosszantó kisgyerek, aki beleszól a nagyok dolgába. Ezt leszámítva azt hiszem megvagyok."

„Hagyd rá..." válaszolt Shepard, miközben leült egy másik székbe, nem messze Jokertől. Kényelembe helyezte magát, majd a csillagokat bámulta a hatalmas üvegen keresztül.

„Innen bentről egész barátságosnak tűnnek, nemde?" kérdezte.

„Aha… valóban. De Ön már csak tudja, mennyire kegyetlen a galaxis. Főleg egy olyan aránylag 'fiatal' fajnak, mint a miénk."

„Joker… ne legyél már ennyire hivatalos. Legalább te ne. Elég ha a többiek úgy tekintenek rám, mint feljebbjárójukra. Barátok vagyunk, szóval hívj csak John-nak, rendben?"

„Oké para…izéé… John. Na és minek köszönhetem a látogatást?" kérdezte, miközben a műszerfalon babrált valamit.

„Nincs semmi konkrét oka, csak hiányoznak az ismerős arcok a fedélzetről. Te vagy az egyetlen, akit ismerek, és akiben megbízok az egész csapatból. Azok ott kint a Cerberus felbérelt kutyái, akik egy kis plusz kreditért bármikor hátbapuffantanának. Időbe fog telni, mire összeszedünk egy olyan jó csapatot, mint akik az SR1-en szolgáltak."

„Igen… igaz. De téged ismerve most is remek katonákat fogsz toborozni magad mellé."

„Hát… a legjobb pilótát már visszakaptam." vigyorgott Shepard elégedetten. Joker kissé zavartan pötyögött tovább a műszerfalon.

„Meg kell hagyni, veszettül jól kormányzom a Normandiát. És mindenkinél jobban ismerem az én kicsikémet." vágott vissza Joker. Büszke volt arra, hogy betegsége ellenére az egyik legkeményebb pilótaképző iskolát végezte el és most a legjobb hajót kormányozhatta.

„Csak aztán nehogy megint nekem kelljen kiráncigálni a segged innen egy esetleges támadásban, mert te nem vagy hajlandó hátrahagyni a hajót." Shepard hangja komolyra fordult, amint erre a témára tértek. Még mindig a csillagokat bámulta, ahogy hátradőlt a foteljában. Joker nem tudta hirtelen, mit is válaszoljon. Tudta, hogy neki köszönheti az életét, és hogy részben miatta halt meg akkor Shepard. De most itt van, 'összezárva' vele. Félve pillantott rá, tartott tőle, hogy haragszik rá emiatt. Aztán összeszedte a bátorságát és megszólalt:

„Te mégis mit tettél volna a helyemben? Az én betegségemmel bármelyik robbanás okozta rázkódásban eltörhetett volna a lábam, vagy bármelyik más testrészem. Arról nem beszélve, hogy ha elhagyom a pilótafülkét… akkor… akkor talán mások életét is még jobban veszélybe sodortam volna." A mondat második felét halkan mondta, szinte alig lehetett hallani.

„Nem a te hibád volt, ne okold magad. Minden tőled telhetőt megtettél, amit lehetett. Jó pilóta vagy Joker, el kell ismerni. De még egyszer ne csinálj ilyen őrültséget, rendben?"

„Oké parancsnok…"

Egy időre csend vette őket körül, nem szólt egyikük sem semmit, csak bámultak mindketten maguk elé, elmerülve saját gondolataikban. Végül Joker törte meg a szótlanságot.

„Kérdezhetek tőled valami személyeset Shepard? Perszeee, ha nem akarsz, akkor nem szükséges rá válaszolnod, nem akarok tolakodó lenni."

„Rajta. De csak akkor ha utána énis kérdezhetek hasonlóan személyeset tőled." válaszolta Shepard.

„Rendben. Szóóóval…arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy volt-e már komolyabb kapcsolatod? Úgy értem… te egy jó vágású fickó vagy, hősi katonai múlttal, kigyúrt testtel, meg ilyesmi. Biztos odáig vannak érted a nők, és még hírneved is van, tuti bárkit meg tudsz szerezni magadnak. De arra gondolok, hogy volt-e valaki az életedben, akivel úgy több ideig együtt voltál, és megmaradt az emlékezetedben." nézett kíváncsian a parancsnokra, mert ez a kérdés már jó ideje foglalkoztatta.

„Volt… egyszer. Bár azt kívánom hogy inkább ne lett volna." Hangja szomorú volt, Joker látta, hogy régi, fájó sebet tépett fel ezzel a kérdésével.

„Ne haragudj, nem akartam…"

„Semmi baj Joker" vágott a szavába. „De most én jövök." húzódott vigyorra Shepard szája. „Van neked ez a hogyishívják betegséged… a mai napig nem tudtam megjegyezni a nevét, nézd el nekem. Hogy mindened eltörik. Az érdekelne egész pontosan, hogy a pöcsöd is olyan törékeny-e." nézett kíváncsian a válaszra várva. Joker szeme elkerekedett, nem számított egy ilyen kérdésre, főleg nem pont Shepardtól. Miután felülkerekedett meglepettségén, összeszedte a gondolatait és válaszolt.

„Shepard, ez akcióban olyan kemény, mint a krogan páncél. Tény, hogy kicsit óvatosabban kell vele bánnom, de még nem tört el egyszer sem, amennyire emlékszem rá. Remélem kielégítő volt a válasz. És akkor ezek szerint én jövök a kérdezősdiben, ha nem tévedek."

„Ah-ha… hallgatlak."

„Miért mentettél meg mikor az SR1-est megtámadták?" nézett kérdőn Shepardra, ahogy feltette a kérdést. Shepard megint elkomolyodott, eltűnt az előző jókedv az arcáról. Joker sejtette, hogy kérdése nem túl vidám, de tudni akarta a választ. John nem szólt, csak némán felállt a székéből, és elindult Joker felé. Megállt mellette, a vállára tette a kezét, majd halk, komoly hangon szólalt meg.

„Joker, te a legénységem egyik legfontosabb tagja vagy. És emellett a barátom is. De ha ez a válasz nem volt kielégítő, akkor később gyere fel a kabinomba, és elmesélem neked egy ital kíséretében." mondta, majd kisétált a pilótafülkéből. Joker nem tudta mire vélje ezt a reakciót Shepardtól. Furdalta az oldalát a kíváncsiság, de tartott attól, hogy mit akar mondani neki a parancsnok. _„Mi lehet az, amit itt nem mondhatott el? Miért kell nekem emiatt felmenni az ő személyes kabinjába?"_ tűnődött a dolgon, de nem talált rá ésszerű magyarázatot.

Egész nap ez járt a fejében. Érveket, és ellenérveket hozott fel a látogatás oldalán és ellen. De végül feladta, és úgy döntött utána jár a dolognak. Lassan bicegett a kapitányi szállás felé vezető úton a lifthez, fejében ezernyi gondolattal.

Mikor felért, megállt Shepard kabinjának ajtajában. Egy percig még hezitált, végül erőt vett magán, és bekopogott. Úgy gondolta, azért tartja magát az illemhez. Mivel választ nem kapott, és túlságosan kíváncsi volt, bement. Ahogy kinyílt a kabin ajtaja, Joker kíváncsian kukucskált be. Egyszerű, rendezett helység volt. Jobb oldalt egy kis asztal, rajta egy személyi konzol és egy digitális fényképtartó foglalt helyet. A szoba bal oldalát hatalmas akvárium foglalta el, benne különböző színű és méretű halak a galaxis minden tájáról.

A bejárati ajtóval szemben volt egy hatalmas ágy, amin Shepard aludt. Mikor Joker észrevette, halkan odasétált az ágy széléhez, és leüllt, ügyelve arra, hogy ne ébressze fel. Még sosem látta ennyire békésnek és nyugodtnak a parancsnokot. Csendben figyelte, ahogy széles mellkasa lassan jár fel és alá, ahogy a levegőt vette. A testhez álló Cerberus egyenruha tökéletesen kiemelte testének minden domborulatát, amit Joker alaposan szemügyre vett. Mindig is vonzották az erős férfiak, Shepard pedig közel állt hozzá. Hiszen sok mindenen mentek együtt keresztül… arról nem beszélve, hogy az életét is megmentette. Szeme egyre lejjebb kalandozott, végül az ágyékán állt meg. Égette a vágy, hogy együtt legyen vele, de nem tudta, hogy John érez-e iránta bármit is. Bár a pilótafülkében feltett kérdés után szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Shepard akar valamit.

Egy idő után Joker vágyakozása egyre jobban hatalmába kerítette, és engedett a csábításnak. Kezét Shepard ágyékára csúsztatta, és lassan simogatni kezdte férfiasságát a nadrágon keresztül. Annyira belemerült, hogy észre sem vette, amikor a parancsnok kinyitotta a szemét. Shepardot kirázta a hideg a másik férfi érintésétől, de egyáltalán nem bánta. Nem szólt, csendben figyelte Joker mozdulatait. Kis idő múltán lassan Joker kezére csúsztatta sajátját, hogy jelezze, ébren van. Joker ijedtségében elkapta a kezét, fülig vörös fejjel, zavartan bámult Shepardra. John szívesen utána nyúlt volna, hogy ne kapja el a kezét, de félt, hogy kárt tesz benne a szorításával. Ezért inkább csak tétlenül nézte, ahogy elrántotta a kezét, és most egymást bámulták.

„Pa…parancsnok… én… én…mióta vagy ébren?" hebegte Joker.

„Egy ideje. Ne aggódj, nincs semmi baj." válaszolta nyugodt, mély hangján Shepard. Nem akarta, hogy ennyiben maradjon, ha már egyszer sikerült felcsalnia a kabinjába. Feltámaszkodott a könyökére, majd egyik kezével gyengéden végigsimított Joker combján. „Ha szeretnéd, folytathatod, bár kényszeríteni nem akarlak semmire." Szavai őszinték voltak, mélyen belenézett Joker világoszöld szemeibe.

„Shepard, én… „ mondta halkan, majd félve odahajolt, hogy megcsókolja a parancsnokot. Orruk hegye összeért, mikor Joker megállt, hezitált, hogy valóban megtegye-e. Sok időt nem kapott a döntésre, Shepard lelökte a siltessapkát Joker fejéről, beletúrt a hajába, majd magához húzta, hogy megcsókolja.

„Fejezzük be együtt, amit elkezdtél." suttogta vágyakozva Shepard, miután ajkuk elvállt egymástól, a hosszú, forró csók után. Joker szája mosolyra húzódott, majd megszólalt:

„Tudtam, hogy nem ok nélkül kérdezted meg, hogy eltörik-e a pöcsöm."

„Semmi sem történik ok nélkül, nem tanultad még meg? kérdezett vissza, majd kissé feljebb ült az ágyon, hogy levegye a pólóját. „Kezd meleg lenni idebent, nem gondolod?" Megfogta Joker pólójának alját, hogy levegye róla, de a mozdulat félúton abbamaradt. „Ezt… ezt inkább rád bízom… nehogy bajt okozzak." Bármennyire is szerette volna ő maga levenni róla, muszáj volt ellenállni, hiszen nem tudhatta, hogy mennyire bírják Joker csontjai az ilyesmit.

„Rendben parancsnok, de azért nem vagyok ennyire porcelánból." bíztatta. „Amúgyis, nem az én testem a lényeg most itt." Joker közelebb ült Shepardhoz, majd végigsimított a parancsnok felsőtestén. „Mmmm… mindig is gondoltam, hogy remek tested van a ruha alatt… de nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire."

„Ne bókolj túlságosan, mert még zavarba hozol." viccelődött John, majd gyengéden végigsimított Joker arcán. „Joker… tényleg csak akkor kezdjünk neki, ha te is akarod. Ha úgy döntesz, hogy velem töltöd az estét, ígérem, hogy vigyázni fogok rád. Nem mondom, hogy nem lenne jó egy vad szeretkezés, de nekem fontosabb, az, hogy ne essen bajod."

„Shepard, én… régóta szeretném ezt. De nem voltam tisztában az érzéseiddel. Ráadásul én ilyen nyomi is vagyok, hogy még szexelni se lehet velem rendesen. Átkozott betegség…"

„Ssssshhh…" csitította Jokert, majd lágyan megcsókolta. „A betegséget nem kéri senki, és ahogy te megtanultál együtt élni vele, majd énis igyekszem megtanulni kezelni a dolgot, rendben?"

„Köszönöm..." mondta halkan, majd kezét lecsúsztatta Shepard ágyékára. „Úgy érzem azért volt hatása az előbbi akciómnak." húzódott mosolyra a szája, miközben azon ügyeskedett, hogy kizip-zározza a parancsnok nadrágját. Ahogy Shepard megérezte Joker kezét, hogy min ügyködik, megfogta a csuklóját, és a szemébe nézett.

„Várj egy percet." mondta, majd felállt az ágyról, hogy kényelmesen megszabaduljon a ruháitól, amiket aztán odébb lökött a lábával. Most, hogy semmilyen ruha nem takarta már testét, Joker alaposan szemügyre vette. Tetszett neki a látvány. Nagyon is.

Shepard nem jött zavarba, bár szokatlan volt neki, hogy ennyire bámulják. Szótlanul kinyújtotta Joker felé a kezét, hogy magához invitálja. Joker feltápászkodott az ágyról, és odabicegett Shepard elé. Közelről is végigmérte még egyszer. John megfogta Joker nadrágjának szélét, közelebb húzta magához, majd megcsókolta.

„Ha ennyira bámulsz, teljesen felfalsz a szemeiddel, mielőtt bármit is elkezdenénk." mosolygott rá Shepard.

„Nem tehetek róla, nagyon izgató tested van. És én régóta vártam ezt a pillanatot."

„Oooohhh… valóban? Mik derülnek ki rólad Joker… és akkor miért nem tettél semmit előbb annak az érdekében, hogy mindez megtörténjen kettőnk között?"

„Hát tudod… itt vagy te, a menő katona figura; meg itt vagyok én, a nyomi pilóta szerepében. Sosem hittem, hogy működhetne esetleg kettőnk között. Arról nem beszélve, hogy féltem a csalódástól. Elég rosszul viselem őket."

„Nos, amint látod, működhet… és a csalódástól sem kell már tartanod. De ez így nem igazságos, hogy csak én pucérkodok…" válaszolta halkan Shepard, majd elkezdte 'lehámozni' Jokerről a nadrágot.

Immár mindketten meztelenül álltak, némán, egymást bámulva. A parancsnok végül átkarolta Jokert a derekánál, és magához ölelte ügyelve arra, hogy szorítása ne legyen túl erős. Testük összeért, izzott a levegő körülöttük. Joker végigsimított Shepard mellkasán, amitől a parancsnokot kellemesen kirázta a hideg. Keze egyre lejjebb kalandozott, végül John ágyékán állt meg, a félig merev hímvesszőn. Shepard becsukta a szemét az érintés hatására.

Joker folytatta amit elkezdett. Kezébe vette Shepard péniszét majd finom, lassú mozdulatokat tett rajta.

„Hehh… ez azért jobb mint a repülési szimulátor botkormánya." vigyorgott Joker, majd nyelvével elkalandozott Shepard mellbimbói körül.

„Mmmm…" morogta a parancsnok. „Most akkor játszuk azt, hogy én vagyok az űrhajód, és bekormányozol az ágyba. Átküldöm a szükséges kordinátákat, rendben?" vette fel a poén szálát Shepard, majd kezét Joker hátsójára csúsztatta, és belemarkolt.

„Nemsokára parancsnok, van még itt egy kis elintézni való." mondta, majd kicsit erősebben rámarkolt Shepard hímvesszőjére.

„Ahhhh… Joker…" préselte ki magából a szavakat. Érezte, hogy egyre jobban felizgul, Joker közelsége, és kezének munkája meghozta az eredményét. De ezzel nem volt egyedül.

Jokert már a parancsnok puszta látványa is lázba hozta, de az, hogy ennyire közel volt hozzá, és együtt lehet vele, teljesen hatalmába kerítette. Közelebb tolta csípőjét, hogy péniszük összeérjen, majd összefogva őket, folytatta a kényeztetést.

„Joker… ez… aaaahhh…" nyögte Shepard, majd megcsókolta partnerét. Joker viszonozta azt, de a keze továbbra sem állt meg. Mindketten teljes méretükben pompáztak már, ami nem volt meglepő, hiszen Joker keze ügyesen végezte dolgát. Miután ajkaik elváltak egymástól, Shepard Joker nyakához hajtotta a fejét, majd miután végignyalt rajta, megszólalt.

„Mmm… mostmár azt hiszem ideje lesz… ahhhh… megközelíteni a célállomást, kormányos. mondta, majd lassan az ágy felé vették az irányt. Óvatosan az ágyra fektette Jokert, majd felé támaszkodott.

„Felkészültél rá Joker?" kérdezte Shepard halkan, miközben előhúzott egy óvszert az apró éjjeliszekrényből.

„Ettől jobban nem is lehetnék felkészülve." válaszolta, majd elvette a parancsnoktól az óvszert, és felhúzta Shepard péniszére. „Védelmi rendszer aktiválva." vigyorgott Joker, majd még egyszer végigsimított Shepard férfiasságán.

John elmosolyodott, majd csókot lehelt Joker homlokára. Óvatosan, és lassan megemelte kissé Joker csípőjét.

„Joker, azt szeretném, hogy ha bármi baj van, akár a betegséged miatt, akár az együttlét miatt, azonnal szólj, rendben?"

„Értettem parancsnok. De azt hiszem mindketten régóta várunk már a másikra, nincs igazam?"

Shepard bólintott, majd közelebb húzódott Jokerhez, és óvatosan behatolt. Fél karjával támasztotta magát Joker feje mellett, minden izma megfeszült, ami csodás látvány volt Joker számára. Bár figyelmét inkább most arra koncentrálta, hogy ellazuljon, mert Shepard méretileg nem volt épp aprónak nevezhető. Szemét összeszorította, ahogy érezte az ánuszára gyakorolt nyomást. Shepard lehajolt, és beleharapott Joker vállába, hogy elterelje a figyelmét egy másfajta fájdalommal. Apró vércsík csordult le Joker karján, de nem bánta. Érezte, hogy John kissé beljebb hatol, de a fájdalom helyét lassan átvette az élvezet. „_Csak bevállt ez a trükk, ért a témához a parancsnok." _gondolta magában Joker, majd Shepard nyaka köré fonta karjait.

„Ahhh, ezaz parancsnok…" nyögte Joker, ahogy egyre jobban hatalmába kerítette az érzés. Mostmár ő is segített Shepardnak tartani magát, már amennyire tudta.

„Mmmm, Joker…" morogta szinte érthetetlen nyelven Shepard, mintha nem is emberi szavak hagyták volna el a száját. Vágyott már valakire, akivel együtt lehet, hiszen nagyon régóta nem volt senkivel. Lassan, ritmikusan mozgatta csípőjét, ügyelt minden mozdulatára. Minden egyes lökéssel kicsit beljebb hatolt, amíg teljesen bent nem volt a hímvesszője.

„Szólj… szólj ha… ahhh… gyorsíthatok a tempón…" súgta oda Jokernak. Bármennyire is szerette volna Shepard, nem merte megtenni anélkül, hogy Joker ne készült volna fel rá.

Joker száját szavak nem hagyták el, csak a gyönyör hangjai zengtek ajkain. Bólintott, miközben mélyen belenézett Shepard hűvös, kék szemeibe. A parancsnok lassan, de érezhetően gyorsított a tempón, miközben figyelte Joker minden egyes rezzenését. Megcsókolta, majd kezét Joker férfiasságára csúsztatta, hogy fokozza az élvezetet.

„Ahhh… ah… Shepard" tört elő Jokerből, ahogy megérezte John erős kezét a péniszén. Finom, lassú mozdulatokkal simogatta teljes hosszában. Mosolyra húzódott a szája, sejtette, hogy Jokernak nincs túl sok hátra.

„Gyerünk Joker… mmmm… add ki magadból, élvezz el értem." Szavai szinte kísértetiesen hangzottak, Joker libabőrös lett tőle.

„Pa… parancsnok… én… ahhhh… mindjárt…" Túl nagy volt a gyönyör Joker számára, hogy tovább tartsa magát. Egyre közelebb húzta magához Shepardot, szinte már karmolta a hátát. Amit egyébként Shepard egyáltalán nem bánt, sőt, inkább élvezte. Egyre gyorsabb tempót diktált, és a keze is folyamatosan járt, aminek hamarosan meglett az eredménye. Joker hangos nyögések közepette érte el a gyönyört. Fejét felemelte, Shepard nyakához fúrta, ahogy a bizsergető érzés elárasztotta a testét. Kilövellő spermája mindkettejük mellkasán ott fehérlett, bár jelenleg egyiküket se nagyon érdekelte. Ráértek vele később is foglalkozni.

Shepard megállt egy kicsit, hogy Joker kifújja magát, és kitisztuljon a feje.

„Jól vagy Joker?" kérdezte kissé aggódva Shepard. Joker lágyan megcsókolta a parancsnokot, majd halkan megszólalt.

„Remekül… kérlek folytasd, hiszen te még nem élveztél el." Hangja fáradt volt, jobban kifárasztotta az együttlét, mint gondolta. Nem mintha bánta volna, remélte hogy legalább most az egyszer jól fog aludni. Ami mostanában ritkán jött neki össze.

Shepard bólintott, majd apránként gyorsítva felvette az iménti tempóját. Érezte, hogy neki sincs sok hátra. Testük ősi ritmust járt, mely évezredek alatt is megmaradt ösztöneikben. Próbálta óvatosan megtenni az utolsó lökéseket, hiszen tudta, hogy kárt okozhat vele Jokernak, és ezt nem szerette volna, bármennyire is vágyott már a gyönyörre. Becsukta a szemét, érezte, ahogy a várt érzés lassan végigkúszik a gerincén.

„Joker… ahh…AHHHHH…" nyögött fel, miközben még csípőjével lökött még párat. Szíve hevesen vert, a levegőt szaporán szedte. Percekig mozdulatlanul támaszkodott Joker felett, majd mikor felszállt a köd, mely elméjét borította, lágyan megcsókola Jokert.

„Remélem nem voltam túl durva…" mondta halkan Shepard. „És hogy te is annyira élvezted ezt az estét, mint én."

„Köszönöm, hogy részese lehettem. És látod…. nem tört el a pöcsöm." mondta vigyorogva Joker, ahogy lepillantott férfiasságára. „De… azt hiszem, hogy ideje lenne lezuhanyozni."

„Haha… igen, valóban. Aztán lehet hogy pihenni sem ártana kicsit, ha elérjük a Fellegvárat, nem kellene karikás szemekkel megjelennem Anderson előtt."

„Igenis parancsnok…" vette tudomásul kicsit szomorúan Joker, hiszen nem tudta, hogy ezek után hogy lesz tovább. Shepard elég jó emberismerő volt ahhoz, hogy tudja, valami bántja Jokert. Némi gondolkodás után hozzátette:

„Ha gondolod, aludhatsz itt, amíg nem közelítjük meg a Fellegvárat. Bár nem tudom mennyire lenne kedved hozzá, hogy osztozkodj velem az ágyon…"

„Háááát, ha parancsba adod, akkor még meggondolom…" csillant fel Joker szeme.

„Rendben van, akkor ezt vedd parancsnak." vigyorgott vissza Shepard, majd hosszan, forrón, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta Jokert


End file.
